


Cold Days, Warm Hearts

by alterai



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cabin Fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alterai/pseuds/alterai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex had plans for Fox. Those plans involve a winter cabin in the middle of nowhere and, hopefully, a snowstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Days, Warm Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2009 Krycek Christmas Zine

"Alex!" Mulder shouted at the assassin’s retreating back.  
  
The cold made his throat ache. Already he could feel icy tendrils of cooling moisture trickling slowly down the back of his neck, curving over the knobs of his spine. He shivered and pointedly ignored the snow seeping into his boots, tried to focus on shooting murderous glares at the back of the man in front of him. How long had they been slogging their way through this unforgiving landscape?  
  
"Alex!" He yelled again at the figure ahead of him.  
  
Krycek had made it to the top of a hill, and turned around and grinned at him, a spark of mischief in his eyes. A faint smirk was barely evident as he turned right around again and disappeared over the rise.  
  
Mulder swore under his breath, ignored the weight of the snow on his boots, and started to jog towards the other man. He was a runner after all, a little snow’s not going to stop him.  
  
He was gaining on him, a bit more, just a little bit and he could... almost... touch....  
  
"Umph!" Krycek's grunt was muffled as Mulder overcompensated for his momentum and crashed into him, sending them both tumbling into the powdery white fluff.  
  
Mulder rolled so he was on top and straddled Krycek's hips, loomed over the other's face and did his best to remain stern despite the fact that Krycek was laughing at him. "I told you to slow down, didn't I?" He pouted at the other man.  
  
His mild annoyance was met with more laugher. Finally Mulder decided his best course of action was to just kiss him to shut him up. There was another faint whuff of laugher from Alex before the other gave in to his demands. Kissed him back with just as much enthusiasm.  
  
It was Alex who broke away first, the cold of the snow at his back growing more uncomfortable by the minute.  
  
"Uh - Mulder, not here --" Alex's groan was muffled by Mulder's mouth on his.  
  
A few struggles ensued until Alex finally managed to throw Mulder off of him.  
  
Krycek staggered to his feet and tugged at Mulder's sleeve.  
  
"Come on, we're almost there. Come  _on_ , Fox."  
  
Chuckling breathlessly, Mulder allowed Alex to pull him up.  
  
"And we couldn't drive up here why?"  
  
"It's supposed to be  _secluded_ , Mulder."  
  
Minutes later, the cabin came into view.  
  
Krycek stuck the key in the door and jiggled it impatiently, pulling Mulder inside with him as soon as it opened.  
  
"Well, Fox?" Alex turned to him with a gesture gestured with a flourish of his arm. He stared at Mulder expectantly, a small grin of lazy satisfaction playing on his lips.  
  
Mulder dragged his eyes away from that sinfully decadent mouth to sweep his gaze around the cabin, taking in its rustic, cozy interior, with all modern conveniences to boot.  
  
"It's perfect."  
  
"Told you."  
  
If Alex's smirk was anything to go by, the man was very pleased with himself indeed, that he'd succeeded in dragging Mulder to the middle of nowhere during  _winter_  when they were all to liable to be snowed in for who knows how long. Something told Mulder that Alex wouldn't have a problem with that at all.  _Well, that...that could have its merits,_  he conceded with a faint smirk of his own. Speaking of which....  
  
Mulder sauntered over to where Krycek stood, crowding the man against the wall and bracing his hands against the wall on either sides of him, his face hovering inches away from the other's. Alex's hand came up and settled on Mulder's chest, but not pushing him away. Those green eyes burned into his with a fervent intensity and hunger as Alex unconsciously licked his lips.  
  
He leaned in close, "So. How about we continue where we left off?"  
  
Alex's hand came up and pulled Mulder to him, the clash of their lips spreading fire through him, and something intangible but infinitely sweet.  
  
Finally Mulder pulled back with a slight gasp, "Take this to bed?"  
  
Krycek just looked at him, let something akin to wicked humor came over his expression. He thrust his hips against Mulder, once, then squirmed away and out of his grasp, snickering, "Oh, I don't know. I gotta check and see if the groceries have been delivered, start a fire, prepare dinner, get out of these wet clothes...." Krycek let his voice trail off as he made his way to the kitchen.  
  
Mulder thumped a fist on the wall.  
  
"Tease," He muttered under his breath, without any real malice. He'd seen the telltale bulge in Krycek's wonderfully form-fitting black jeans, knew that the other was just as wound up as he was, and promised payback later that night. 

* * *

When Mulder finally stepped out after a long shower, grateful that Alex was considerate enough to leave him plenty of hot water, he found the younger man in the kitchen stirring something on the stove.  
  
Mulder sniffed the air appreciatively. Alex always did have a talent for the kitchen.  
  
He came up behind Alex, wrapping an arm around the other's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.  
  
"What's cooking?"  
  
Alex tilted his head so he could lean his cheek against Mulder's.  
  
"Stew," he smiled, "Want a taste?" He held up the wooden spoon so Mulder could lick at it.  
  
Mulder leaned forward and took the offering. "Mmm,” he said, enjoying the richness of the stew, then pretended to make a face. “I mean, yuck, that's nasty." He laughed and ducked when Krycek tried to whop him on the head with the spoon. "I'll get the table set."

* * *

When dinner was over and the dishes have been cleared, Mulder shot Krycek a meaningful look that was met by the other's heated stare.  
  
At the bottom of the stairs leading up to the bedroom, however, Alex stopped him with an outstretched arm.  
  
"I've got a better idea. Wait."  
  
Alex turned and sprinted up the stairs. He returned to the landing seconds later with a couple of pillows, which he tossed down to Mulder, then came down the stairs himself with an armload of blankets and covers.  
  
Mulder gave in to the impish grin of pure delight on Krycek's face, followed the other as he carried his bundle to the living room and spread the covers out on the floor in front of the cackling fire.  
  
No sooner had he set down the pillows he carried, Krycek grabbed a handful of his sweater and yanked him close, lips descending on his with a gentleness that belied his action. Unbidden, his own hands came up and slid to Krycek's back, lightly caressing the skin through the thin wool even as he gave in to the consuming kiss.  
  
Alex tasted so sweet, so utterly enchanting. He let his tongue slide across the roof of the other's mouth, reveled in its silken warmth. Alex's tongue danced against his, yielding and unyielding.  
  
Krycek pulled away with a nibble at Mulder's lip. Tugging at Mulder's sweater, he leaned in close and whispered right against Mulder's ear. "This. Off."  
  
The husky voice went straight to his groin and Mulder hurried to obey, welcoming the heat of the flames behind him as a draft of cold air hit his naked back after he pulled his shirt over his head.  
  
Alex had peeled out of his own sweater and was working on the buckles of his prosthetic when Mulder's hand closed over his.  
  
"Let me."  
  
Krycek met Mulder's eyes briefly as he let his hand drop to his side and looked away to the floor, suddenly shy, but Mulder had seen something in that brief gaze that let him know it was all right to continue. It wasn't, after all, the first time they'd done this, but Alex looked so vulnerable like this, this fragileness that he only ever let Mulder see, but the trust was evident in his eyes.  
  
Making swift work of the straps he set the prosthetic to the side with care, then turned back to face Alex. One hand came up and stroked the other's face, the pad of his thumb tracing over the curve of a cheek.  
  
Closing his eyes with a soft sigh, Alex turned his head into Mulder's caress, and there it was again, that trust tinged with the barest hint of need.  
  
"Fox," came the quiet whisper.  
  
Mulder felt Alex shiver as his hands traced a path down the other man's chest. Stroking the soft skin and feeling the ripple of muscle as Alex shifted against him, Mulder's hands skimmed a path down his navel as he sank to his knees on the soft pile of covers, pulling Alex down with him.  
  
The jeans and underwear too were wriggled off and soon they were lost in the feel of each other's body. Nipping at Alex's collarbone and feeling the younger man arch wildly beneath him, Mulder smiled to himself. The night was young, and he had promised payback after all.  
  
The fire burned brightly in the background, licking tendrils of flame matching for heat and intensity the passion of their love.


End file.
